I must be dreaming
by myblackkitten
Summary: Mitchie see something terrible at camp and no one believes her. what did she claim to see. well ella ust might help her out. not a slash rated t for molestation a songfic


This is a songfic for the song I must be dreaming by Evanescence. Bold is song regular is regular and Italics is either a memory or a flashback

**How can I pretend that I don't see**

**what you hide so carelessly.**

"Ella can I speak to you after class." Brown said and everyone ooh'd. There was a glint in his eye. She sank down in her seat and looked down her hair in her face. "Okay class is dismissed. Everyone shuffled out and Ella hung back.

**I saw her bleed**

**You heard me breathe**

**And I froze inside myself**

**And turned away**

**I Must be dreaming**

Mitchie walked with Caitlyn and said "I can't wait for pajama jam" She reached inside her back pocket looking for her lyric book. "OH crap I left my book I've got to go back." Mitchie ran back to the classroom and got her book. She looked up and saw Ella bleeding. Brown was lying on her. Mitchie inhaled sharply and brown looked at her. Ice ran through Mitchie and she turned away running out the door.

**We all live**

**We all die**

**That does not begin to justify you**

Mitchie rolled her eyes as Brown said " Ella Meet me in my office later." He looked Mitchie in the eye before looking back at the rest of the class.

**It's not what it seems **

**Not what you think**

**No I must be dreaming**

**It's only in my mind**

**Not in real life **

**No I must be dreaming**

Mitchie knocked on Shane's cabin door. She rocked back and forth nervously. Shane answered on the third knock and hugged mitchie. "What's the matter Mitch?" he said when her looked at her and noticed she wasn't looking like she normally did when she saw him. "Shane I think your uncle Brown is molesting Ella." She looked down and he said " That can't be. There is no way my uncle would do that. Mitchie you must be mistaken." "Shane I swear. Just come with me." She lead him to brown's office and Cursed herself silently. The windows were made of frosted glass so everything was blurry. All they could see was brown standing and they heard Ella's muffled crying. "See Mitchie it's obvious that he is telling her something and she obviously doesn't like it. Mitchie I told you you were mistaken.

**Hope you know I've got to tell someone**

**Tell them what I know you've done**

**I fear you but spoken fears can come true**

"Can I see you after class in my office Mitchie." Mitchie and Ella's eyes shot up and Ella looked at Mitchie fearfully. He dismissed class and Ella caught up with Mitchie. "Mitchie do not go in there." "Mitchie let's go now." Brown said and grabbed her shoulder leading her to his office. "Mitchie we need to talk." he walked close to her and backed her into a wall. He grabbed the back of her neck and tilted her head towards his. "I hope you know I'm gonna tell." Mitchie said her voice shaking with fear. "You are not gonna tell any one or else got it?" He flung her and she hit the wall. He stepped closer." You know I love Hispanic women." he knotted her hair in his knuckles. "Or should I say girls."

**We all live**

**We all die**

**That does not begin to justify you**

"Brown what you are doing is wrong." Mitchie said and gulped

**It's not what it seems **

**Not what you think**

**No I must be dreaming**

**It's only in my mind**

**Not in real life **

**No I must be dreaming**

Brown pulled her hair. "Mitchie you have no proof I did anything**" "**I saw you on her \" Mitchie cried and he said "You tell anyone and you are dead." He banged her head on the wall and kissed her.

**Not what it seems **

**Not what you think **

**I must be dreaming**

Mitchie ran out of his office blindly and right into Shane's arms. "Mitchie what the matter?" "Brown kissed me, And slammed me into the wall." She cried out "Mitchie don't lie you know you have a problem with that." " But Shane I am not lying. Why won't you believe me?" "Because I can't believe it. Or you." Mitchie backed away from Shane. She ran towards Dee Laduke's office. "Dee I need to talk to you." Mitchie said and she heard someone echo her. She turned to see Ella behind her. "It's about brown." Ella Shuffled forward. "Brown raped me. repeatedly.

**Just in my mind**

**Not in real life**

**I must be dreaming**


End file.
